


Blood Will Have Blood

by TeaRoses



Category: Trigun
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 04:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaRoses/pseuds/TeaRoses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Knives uses the pain of his wound to concentrate his thoughts.  Masturbation, blood-play, additional gory imagery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Will Have Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for springkink on LiveJournal, for the prompt: masturbation, blood-play - He should be upset that his brother had just shot him and then ran off, leaving him alone, but he couldn't help but be marveled with this sensation of pain.

_It will have blood, they say; blood will have blood. -- William Shakespeare_

 

It had never occurred to Knives that Vash would actually shoot him. Humans might hurt their brothers, but he and Vash were two halves of a whole. He had taunted Vash because he knew he was safe from the gun.

But he had been wrong. Vash had left him lying in the sand with a deep wound in his leg. Yet he barely had the ability to be angry at Vash just then, because he was overwhelmed by the sensation of pain. 

The SEEDS ship had been a very safe place, without sharp edges or uneven floors, and Knives had almost never hurt himself at all. He had barely known what pain was until this moment. Now he couldn't think of anything else but how the wound in his leg felt. 

There would be no one coming to help him, and eventually he would have to get up and walk, but at first he just sat, one hand clutched tightly over his wound. Pain was... intense. It was like the feeling he got when he touched the plants in the bulbs, only turned on its head into something piercing and nearly unbearable. Is this what Vash had wanted him to feel when he shot him?

The pain twisted inside him, knotting his thoughts. Oddly though, it was sexual too. Even as he sat there, unwilling to move, he had an erection. After a few more minutes passed, he began focusing on the hardness of his cock as well as the new, blistering sensation.

He drew his hand away from his bloody leg and stared at the red stains and the liquid dripping down his arm. He moved his hand down to his crotch and gripped hard. Then he unfastened the front of his pants, grasped his cock and began to stroke himself. He had masturbated before, but the warm slick feel and of the blood made this so much better.

The touch of his own hand took just enough edge off the torment of his wound for him to want to continue. He brushed his fingers over his leg to collect more blood and began to ripple his fingers over his cock.

Knives's thoughts were about blood. Not his own, but that of the humans that he longed to kill. Piles of human bodies, leaking blood into a huge pool. Humans with holes over their hearts, lying in clotted gore. Men and women being cut in half, spraying blood. His excitement grew.

He looked down, seeing his hand and cock both red, and grinned. The pain was still there, still arousing him. A few more swift strokes and he came, letting the sensations fill his body, mixing with the way his wound throbbed, thinking of a dying world bleeding just for him. His white seed dripped down to mix with the redness.

When he was done, the agony came back full force, but now he welcomed it. And he knew that Vash would never stop him. He had learned how the humans would suffer when he destroyed them, and he was glad.


End file.
